Lost
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: entry for Tigergirl713 competition in the kids theme (cos po and tigress are just adorable) Po and Tigress both get lost a day while shopping with their parents.


**brief note here: i am aware on how this looks and is kinda rushed and stuff but i wanted to post it cos it's been nagging at me for weeks now. i now it aint perfect and i would appreciate a review with points to improve it, at least this one cos i really would want to improve it and make it better paced etc. with that outta the way enjoy it ^_^**

It was early afternoon in the Valley of Peace. Not a cloud was in sight, and as sun drifted slowly through the sky a great calamity befell upon one of the citizens living in the peaceful valley.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," the earth shook with the scream. "How is this possible? How is it POSSIBLE?" said the grey goose who the tragedy had fallen on. "I always check my inventory to see that I have enough for the month…NOW I'M A WEEK SHORT. How did this happen?"

As the grey goose spoke, his mind wondered on where his math had failed him. He counted and recounted but nothing seem to make sense. He had done the same routine for years it just simply didn't add up. Where had he miscalculated? Once again he counted and nothing could possibly… a small burp didn't pass silent to the goose ears. Letting out a sigh he turned to stare at his small son.

"I guess I should have counted you," he told the small panda whose green emerald eyes looked down in sadness.

"It's okay Po," said the goose to his son. "Just tell me when you're going to eat and don't eat it behind my back okay."

Po nodded but a few tears escaped his eyes. The goose hugged his son and wiped the tears from Po's face.

"Is alright son," he told the panda who immediately hugged his father, however as his wings wrapped around his son the goose mind wondered, _What now?_

Out of the shop were a set of stairs. The stair way went all the way over to the Jade Palace. The enormous palace held within its walls one of the top kung fu master, his student -also a master- and the recent trainee added to the palace walls.

Their lives were pretty steady, as the grand master Oogway meditated as usual, his student master Shifu, was currently watching his pupil train in the giant training hall the palace offered. The small tiger had made an astounding progress since he took her in his protection. Now the red panda gazed at her steady movements as she trained. Her movements rarely faltered and delivered perfect kicks and punches to the training dummy.

"Master Shifu," suddenly another voice entered the training hall.

Shifu turned to the messenger before turning to his pupil once more, "Tigress enough."

The tiger did as instructed moving away from the training dummy to look at her master before bowing quickly and regaining a serene expression.

Shifu turned to the messenger goose of the palace his hands behind his back, "Yes Zeng."

"Several problems have stirred in the valley, most of them concerning the market place," replied Zeng. "Also as instructed, by you, I have met a vendor that has brought some clothes that would suit the young apprentice."

Shifu bowed, "I shall attend the matter immediately."

Zeng bowed in return before leaving, closing the doors of the training hall as he did so. Shifu sighed and turned to his young apprentice looking at her torn clothes that barely fit her any more.

"Tigress get ready to head to the village, I shall announce our departure to Master Oogway and meet me in the front gate after you are done," he simply told her.

Tigress bowed, her left fist against her right palm, and replied, "Yes master."

"Okay Po first thing we have to do is get some vegetables that cover at least until next shipping which will be in at the end of the week," spoke the gray goose to his panda son as they both walked to the market area of the village. "And we also need to pay the carrier so we need to look for small prices. That is how you survive in the business Po."

Po nodded as he pushed the cart they were taking to look for the vegetables to make the noodle soup. The place after all was called Mr. Ping's Noodles, how to live up to the name with no noodles or soup?

"We take four crates of vegetables one of each of the ones I ate and… we…" Po thought back to the vegetables he ate trying to figure which exactly he needed.

Ping watched his son with a smile on his face. The small panda may be a little of an air head but his heart was in the right place and after today Ping was sure the panda wouldn't do it again.

"Ginger?" asked Po.

Ping nodded, "We can use ginger."

"Carrots?"

"We still have some Po," replied Ping as they neared the market.

"Radishes," said Po hopefully.

Ping shook his head, "No radishes this trip, after all you already ate the supplies we have."

"Celery?"

"That, we can do," said Ping noticing the thick crowd on the market. "Po, stay close to me okay."

Po looked at the market and swallowed, "Yes baba."

"Take my wing," said Ping which Po quickly did. "Now we push the cart together and we see how fast we can find everything to open the noodle shop at least tomorrow."

Po nodded, his little head trying to have a clear sight of the market place with no success.

"Let's go operation… Cry for an onion," Po smiled and along with his father pushed the cart into the market place.

Shifu finally was able to appease several of the vendors that had come from out of town to sell their things. It was no easy feat, with both vendors fighting to stay on the stop but neither really succeeding. At least they were the last order of the day, now he could focus on something different, getting Tigress her new sets of clothes.

The young tiger was behind her master at all times, always wearing her serene mask that showed no emotion. It still cracked sometimes, but Tigress was turning into a warrior thus she fought for control on her mask, barely showing the emotions which she was quickly building a barrier for. It was easy considering her training; it was easier considering Shifu's behavior towards her since his 'son' had already betrayed him. So Tigress watched, learned about the world around her and how to deal with the problems of the valley all the while keeping her emotions in check.

Shifu turned to her and gesture for her to follow him. They started walking, Shifu in front and Tigress behind him. The crowd was thick but nothing that couldn't be handle with a little excuse me or by the mere presence of the master. Thanks to that fact both were able to reach their destination with ease and get the necessary things for Tigress.

"Have a good day master Shifu and young mistress," said the pig vendor that had giving them the necessary materials.

Shifu bowed to the vendor and the vendor did the same. Both then turned to their normal routine. Thus Shifu and Tigress started to head to the Jade Palace when they suddenly were stopped. A bunny arrived and started talking to master Shifu about something that Tigress couldn't make out. She however remained calm and collected during everything.

Once the bunny finished talking, both him and Shifu disappeared among the crowd without even a second glance in Tigress' direction. The tiger blinked several times as her mind processed what had happened. When everything finally settled the tiger sprinted in search for her master, but the crowd had grown thicker and she could barely make out the direction where Shifu had gone.

The young Tigress climbed a stall to get a better view of the valley but nothing caught her eye except the hundreds of people in the market place. The owner of the stall yelled at her to get down which Tigress was quick to do. She then bowed in apology and sprinted to where she thought she had seen her master run too.

"Here you go Ping," told the pig vendor to the gray goose. "This is pretty heavy haul but luckily Po won't eat them again."

Po smiled sheepishly at the vendor, "I won't."

"You promise Xiao," said the vendor.

Po nodded immediately, "I won't do it again."

"That's a good boy," said the vendor before turning to tend on other costumers.

"It's been quite the heavy day here in the market," said Ping checking he had gotten all the materials. "We got everything…wait I'm still missing some spices I was low on. Po go to the apple cart and wait for me to go look for you, we can save time like that."

Po's eyes widen at what his dad was saying, "Which mean I get to look after the cart?"

"Yes Xiao," said Ping hiding the list of things he needed to buy.

Po smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "I won't let you down baba."

"I trust you won't Po, now go before someone steals something."

Po nodded and picked the cart pushing it in the direction of the apple cart. Luckily for Po he wasn't that far off from the apple cart and managed to get his next to it in a fair amount of time.

"Hey Po," said the vendor watching the panda near him. "What you got there?"

Po climbed the cart and sat exhausted, even if he was a panda he had to still get used to travelling with the cart. Like so far Po had trouble with stairs, hopefully he would grow out of it eventually.

"I was hungry and ate the stored vegetables to open the shop today," explained Po. "So baba brought me here to get enough to survive until next week when the delivery will be made."

The vendor nodded, "Sounds like Ping to not close the shop but…why did you eat the inventory."

Po looked on his hands, "I was hungry and…I couldn't find anything to eat so I thought I could eat one vegetables…and another…and another…and another…until well I didn't see any others."

The goose vendor shook his head, "Poor Po didn't Ping feed you."

"We did have breakfast but well…I get hungry easily," said Po making the vendor defend his apples. "I won't eat your apples." Po stomach rumbled. "No, you got me in this problem."

However the vendor smiled at Po and picked three apples from his stand. He then turned, "Po here." The vendor threw the apples at Po.

Po caught them in midair and settled them on his lap. At the same time Ping reappeared with several spices in different containers and settled them in the cart.

"That's a good trip. Po where did you get those apples?" Ping asked noticing his son snack.

"Don't worry Ping I gave them to the kid, he was hungry and I don't want to lose my inventory either," chuckled the goose.

Mr. Ping chuckled alongside the apple vendor and before long both had dragged on a conversation. Po was instructed to eat his apples before heading back as to assure the vegetables are safe upon arrival, so he sat and picked one of the apples and took a bite, then another, and another as his father and the vendor conversed. The little panda finished the first one and started with the second when he noticed the third one fall from his lap and roll away.

Po stood and, without his father notice, and sprinted to catch the apple. The apple travelled through the crowd getting kicked over and over and further away from Po's father without the young panda's knowledge. However Po was determined to find and take back his apple. With one gripped on his chest and his tiny feet following the red apple he went deeper and deeper into the thick crowd.

Tigress sprinted through the crowd searching for Shifu. She pushed and was pushed in the process but she could barely make a movement before she felt she was shoved back three times. Her features were starting to slowly lose their serene expression and gaining one of desperation.

The crowd pushed and pushed the apple further and further from Po's reach making him mingle more and more in the sea of people covering the market. With some effort he ran behind the apple not knowing that far from him a desperate gray goose searched for him from next to a cart filled with vegetables.

Tigress was shoved even more than what they usually did. She stumbled back and landed on her bum before another person walked by her with an enormous bag of supplies hit her head sending her head into a throbbing frenzy. Massaging her head Tigress got in fours and gave a step forward then another before something bumped into her paw. Her brows furrowed and she opened her eyes to get a better view of the object. A red apple.

Po ran to the apple and saw a small tiger girl picking it up. The girl seemed lost at the object as if she never seen one before. Po ran over as quickly as his short legs allowed until he met with the tiger.

Tigress gazed up from the apple and noticed a panda nearing her. He was waving his hand in the air and soon enough reached her. He certainly was out of breath but payed no mind to it as he watched her and stretched his hand.

"I'm sorry," the panda told her. "May I have my apple back?"

Tigress gazed between the panda and the apple before handling the fruit to him.

"Thank you," said the panda putting it alongside other he was holding. "Better go wash these." He continued with a smile.

Tigress blinked unsure of what to feel, but regained her emotions and built the wall around them.

"That sounds reasonable," she said to the panda.

Po stare at the tiger before him not feeling offended by her words, for he had not really taken them that way. He turned to leave but noticed he had no idea where he was. In the mist of finding the apples he had gotten lost in the crowd. Sighing Po started forward uncertain of what he was next to do.

Tigress watch the panda leave and turned to leave in her own direction. Her search for her master resumed. However it wasn't long before Tigress noticed that she had reached the same place she had met the panda and to her surprise the panda was also there looking at his surroundings trying to find his way back.

Po was confused as to why this was happening. He knew the market this wasn't his first trip. Then again in none of his previous trips this many people had come by. Maybe it had to do with the imported fruits and vegetables that arrived that same morning to the valley? Either way, Po turned and froze when he saw the tiger girl he had seen just minutes before.

"Hi," he told her in his cheerful tone. "I'm guessing you're lost too?"

The tiger nodded and pushed the panda out of the way. Po turned and noticed a bag that could have certainly hurt him very much. He thanked the tiger in a low voice but soon figured they should get out of the way. The tiger seemed to think so too as she pulled him to safety in a secluded corner so they could talk better.

"I'm Po Ping," Po introduced himself.

"I'm Tigress," replied the tiger.

"So…are you lost?"

Tigress looked down her ears dropping backward, but just a little, "Yeah."

"What happened? I mean I know what happened but…"

"I got separated when my master ran to revise a trouble that suddenly came to him," replied Tigress keeping her voice monotone.

"Master? You mean your dad right?" asked Po before another thought settled in. "You mean you are a kung fu master?"

Tigress faced Po then and nodded, "Well just student for now."

Po eyes widen and a smile that showed his teeth appeared on his face, "Kung fu is so cool."

Tigress watched confused as Po rambled on and on about kung fu. To her it was no biggie but noticing the panda she could tell why he was so excited about it. It was probably unattainable for him considering his physique so she turned and watched the crowd trying to make out where could her master run off too.

"Hey why don't you use kung fu to get to the top of this building and see from the top where your master is?" asked Po looking up to them.

Tigress did the same noticing the roof tops were way too high for her to reach, but she could try.

"Okay I'll try that," she said. Po backed away tucking the apples close to his chest.

Tigress took a deep breath and let it go. Focusing on the wall she rushed to it. Her first step was graceful as were her second and her third. However half way her legs faltered throwing her off balance. Po was quick to react, throwing the apples he made a run for Tigress but he wasn't fast enough and the tiger landed hard on her foot.

"Tigress," Po yelled as he reached her side and checked on her. "Are you alright?"

"My leg…It hurts," she mentioned her leg and Po was quick to check it.

"It doesn't look broken or anything," he said, but when he put pressure a screech let out the tiger's mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Apologized Po. "But you seem to have a scratch. We need to clean it before it infects, and we need to keep this leg from getting more damage."

Tigress hissed, "I'm fine I just need to…find master Shifu."

Po watched Tigress stand and try to walk but her leg wobbled. Taking a deep breath Po stood and walked over to Tigress. He took her arm and held her up.

"We are healing your leg before that," said Po slowly leading her where he hoped to find the fountain. But before he walked completely out he noticed the apples and picked them up.

Ping was frantic. He'd asked so many people and yet he could find his little Xiao. Where could the panda be? He had just turned for one minute and the next the panda was gone. He couldn't deal with it. He needed to find his son. His little defenseless son that didn't know much about the outside world. He was just a little panda. Why?

His train of thought stopped when he noticed another figure looking frantically around the market place. The figure was a red panda that Ping instantly recognized, master Shifu of the Jade Palace. The brave and strong kung fu master was always so serene and controlled and now Ping saw something else in his eyes, fear. Not sure why though Ping still approached the red panda.

"Master Shifu, Master Shifu," yelled Ping to get the red panda's attention.

Shifu immediately turned and watched the gray goose approach him. Regaining his usual demeanor Shifu waited for the goose.

"Master Shifu I need your help," said Ping. "My son is missing."

Shifu nodded, "When was the last time you saw your son?"

"We were in the apple cart at the edge of the market," replied Ping.

"Very well, we shall look for him there," said Shifu and they both started to the apple cart, however Shifu's eyes kept scanning his surroundings constantly.

"You know master if there is something you need to do I can look for my Xiao alone," said Ping noticing the master's distress.

"No the sooner I finish with this the better," replied the master.

Silence fell upon them after that, however Shifu wondered how well the young tiger could do in this new environment.

Tigress watched as Po cleaned both of the apples in his hand. He had first tended to her leg before doing so. Both were lucky enough to not have that much people roaming around the fountain area, since everyone was focused on sales directly in the market area. Tigress crossed her arms while her eyes turned to the ground. Suddenly all her thoughts went to the events of that day and how it could all have been prevented if she were better trained for this. How could she have allowed Shifu to just disappear? If she had paid more attention she wouldn't be here with an injured leg and a panda. She was back alone in the dark room in the orphanage she had just gotten out of.

Pulling up her good leg Tigress rest her forehead on it. Suddenly everything she had hidden for the past month or so came back to her with a clashing speed. Images before images of memories of being rejected and unloved because of who she was. It was all too much. Her throat knotted but she tried to keep from crying, however she lost her battle and tears won.

Po turned just as Tigress started crying. Her shoulders shook as she did so. Po walked to her, hearing as her cries became louder. When he reached her he knelt down and placed both apples (now clean) in one hand and with the other patted Tigress.

"Is okay. It won't hurt once it's healed. You don't have to cry anymore. Please don't cry," he repeated as she cried.

When Tigress could finally make out his words a good ten minutes had passed as he comforted her with little nothings. Tigress looked up at the panda, who clearly thought she was crying because of her leg, and he smiled widely at her.

"There no need to cry," he told her. "It'll heal." Then he handed her an apple.

The red fruit glisten with the water droplets from Po's cleaning and reflected the little light that reached Tigress dark corner. It was odd she thought, how the light came from where Po was but she was entirely shrouded in darkness. However her hand reached for the apple and Po's smile grew wider.

"There see, food always helps me deal with things," he said moving to sit next to her. "Well food the same thing that usually gets me into trouble."

Tigress eyed the apple in her hands for a while before she actually asked Po, "What happened?"

Po didn't hesitate in replying, "I kinda might have eaten half of my dad's inventory for his shop…so we came here to 'restock'.

Tigress' lips twitched, "I guess that counts."

Po laughed, "Then the vendor gave me these so I wouldn't eat his inventory and well one of them got away from me."

Tigress pressed her lips together, "I can see that happening."

Po gasped, "How? We barely know each other."

"You are really an odd one panda," she told him slowly hitting his shoulder with hers.

"Well not all of us can be badass kung fu masters," Po did some weird 'kung fu' noise and a kick that lifted him from the floor and made him fall on his back.

Tigress then laughed a little at Po as he tried to regain his dignified pose. When he finally did tigress was laughing a little higher but it immediately died on her throat.

"I'm not a master yet," she told the panda.

"Don't worry I know you can be one," Po told her.

"How? We barely know each other," she asked him.

"True but I can tell you have the awesomeness to become a kung fu master," said Po taking a bite off his apple.

Shifu and Ping walked around the market area with still no sign or clue as to where their respective child was. Ping had already removed several of his feathers in distress while as Shifu was quickly looking more frantic. So far they had asked many people with little to no replies. No one had seen a small panda or tiger wondering around. Even with the vendors gone and most of the people back in their homes Shifu and Ping struggled to find their children.

"Master Shifu, Ping," interrupted a voice.

Both adults turned to face a white rabbit that immediately bowed to them, "I heard you were searching for a small panda and tiger."

Both adults perked up immediately and tackled questions to the white rabbit who, overwhelmed, just shivered in wait. When both of the adults were done the rabbit fixed himself and spoke.

"I saw them from my house at the other side of the fountain plaza," however before the rabbit finished well his sentence, both of the adults were gone.

Po checked Tigress leg once more noticing it looked kind of back to normal, "Put some pressure on it."

The tiger put some weight on her leg and flinched but was able to actually move it better. She no longer walked weird and Po smiled.

"Well that should be enough to head to the jade palace," he told her.

"Yes. Thank you Po," said Tigress bowing to Po.

"Naw pfftt it was nothing, now you get to go and kick some kung fu butt," said Po throwing a flying kick and landing on his butt.

Tigress laughed at this but cleared her throat immediately.

"Is okay to show your emotions you know Ti," said Po rising. "But I guess being a badass kung fu fighter makes that to you."

Tigress looked down, "I guess."

"It doesn't mean you can't feel them just…made sure only your friends get to see your good side," said Po as a voice cut him off.

"PO/ TIGRESS," yelled both parents as they reached their children.

Both kids turned and saw the frantic faces of their parents and immediately they lighten up. Po was engulfed by his father wings and scolded for running away. Shifu on the other hand reached Tigress and sighed.

"I am glad you're fine," he told the tiger.

Tigress nodded and turned to Po who was shirking at his father's outburst. However he smiled at her but placed his hands atop his head when his father hit him.

"And don't ever do that to me again Xiao," finished Ping.

"Yes baba," said Po with tears on the corner of his eyes. "That really hurt."

"Is gonna hurt worse if you ever give me another heart attack," finished Ping turning to master Shifu. "Thanks for the help master Shifu. Now Xiao back to the shop we need to get ready for tomorrow."

"Yes baba," said Po rubbing his head as he followed his dad to where the apple vendor was still stationed.

Tigress watched as the panda and gray goose disappeared then she turned to her master.

"Shall we go Tigress," said Shifu.

At Tigress nod he turned and both headed back to the Jade Palace.


End file.
